


Pink Lace

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Community: masseffectkink, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara does her best to take the lead. Shepard is only too happy to let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lace

Liara used to be so... small. Soft-spoken. Shy. She misses the person Liara used to be, just a little.

But she likes the new Liara even better. So strong. So confident. It's-

It's pretty hot.

"Commander," says the asari, and turns away from the window. "You came back. If anyone could do it, I knew it had to be you. But still, I... worried."

Shepard gives a one-sided shrug. "I had things to come back to." 

"Yes." Liara pauses. "Yes," she repeats, "you did." She circles around her desk - even the way she walks has changed - and comes to stand less than an arm's length away from her old commander, friend, and lover. 

They had company the last time they met. Now, there is nothing to get in the way.

"The office is closed," Liara states, and gestures towards a button by the door. It clicks, and the lock whirrs.

Shepard grins. She is just about to step forward, but Liara makes another gesture and she finds herself floating, weightless. She opens her mouth to speak, and Liara suddenly pulls her in close and shuts her up most effectively.

The next time Commander Shepard finds herself able to speak, she is already on her back on the desk, with the desk's owner straddling her waist, pinning her arms over her head. 

There's not even a hint of uncertainty in Liara's voice when she speaks. "You have no objection, I trust?"

She can't help but laugh. "Of course not."

Liara grins, a toothy and dangerous smile that looks more suited to a varren than an asari. " _Good_."

Then she leans down for another kiss, fierce and heated.

Shepard barely notices the second pair of hands beginning to undress her. Liara pulls back, breaks the kiss just long enough to utter two words. "Gravity field," she says, and comes back down for another kiss. "You're stuck." A warm, slender hand makes it inside Shepard's half-open jacket and shirt, finds a breast and squeezes gently, teasing a rapidly stiffening nipple through her bra. "Until I let you go."

"Don't," Shepard whispers, and raises her head to return the kiss.

"Wasn't planning to." She eases her other hand in under Shepard's back, opens the clasp on her bra. Slides down a little, takes the garment between her teeth and pulls up.

"Cerberus did a pretty good job with those," Shepard offers, only half joking. "Even I can't tell the difference."

"Your skin," Liara says, and Shepard gasps as her lover does something involving a lot of lips and tongue and a just a tiny little bit of teeth, "still tastes like you."

"Are you sure?" Shepard asks, and thinks to herself that it's a good thing she's lying down already, because that kiss, or whatever she should call it, seems to have done something to her knees and she's not sure they would support her. "You should double-check."

"Prudent as always." But it's not Liara's mouth this time, but her fingers, rolling a wet, pink nipple between them as the asari grins down at her captive. "But first, let's get you naked."

It doesn't take long. With her arms stuck, her shirt and jacket stay on, but her boots, the heavy belt supporting her pistol, her uniform trousers, and finally her panties come off in rapid succession.

"Pink lace, Commander?" Liara asks, holding up that last article of clothing. "How _bold_."

"If you ever tell _anyone_..." But it was hard to sound threatening when you were bound and helpless and naked on top of someone's desk. 

"If I tell anyone?" Liara drops the panties on her stomach and bends down, breathes hotly over her upper thighs. "What then? Commander?"

"I forgot," Shepard lies, and wraps her legs around Liara's waist. "Don't tease me, Liara. It's been two years."

"Longer for me," Liara says. "Much... too long."

Shepard says nothing. She just whimpers softly, because the next thing she feels is not just warm breath. She arches her back, struggles uselessly against the gravitational field above her head, but it doesn't yield, and Liara continues to _lick_. 

Strong and confident. Not the shy little girl she was two years ago, the first time they made love. This time, there is no hesitation.

"Beautiful," Liara whispers, and her breath feels cool after the heat of her tongue moments before, "Commander."

Then she's back to kissing Shepard's nether lips, back to working her tongue against the sensitive little bud above, and Shepard finds herself both unwilling and unable to resist that relentless assault.

She gives in, surrenders to the sensation, and cries out sharply as her spine lights up and fizzy bubbles erupt in her head. For several moments, all she can see is a bright, white light, and then she lies blinking up at the ceiling, panting and shivering, with the sound of her rapid heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Liara raises her head, smiling, lips and chin glistening with clear, slick fluid. "You're going to leave a puddle on my desk, Commander."

"S- sorry," Shepard whimpers.

Then she gasps, because Liara's tongue is back between her spread thighs, circling and flicking, stroking and teasing, and it's _cheating_ , she hasn't even had a chance to formulate a coherent thought yet, but she can't care, it feels so, so, _so_ good, and that's _before_ Liara starts to suck on her clit...

Commander Shepard shrieks and arches up, heels slamming down against the tabletop, fingers clawing uselessly at the air, and very almost quite literally comes her brains out.

This time, it takes several minutes before she's able to open her eyes again.

"Again," Liara whispers.

And does it again.

The next time Shepard remembers where she is, Liara is lying on top of her again, playing with her hair, pressing soft, feather-light kisses on her cheeks, nose, forehead. 

She is dazed and panting, weakly and helplessly laughing, and speaking isn't easy - but she must put words to what she wants now more than anything else. "Let- Let me do you now - _please_ let me -"

"Hush," Liara orders, and kisses her. Shepard moans against those hot, slick blue lips, tastes herself on Liara's tongue, and before she even realizes that she's free, she has her arms around the asari, holding her close. They roll over on the hard, uncomfortable surface, bruising shoulders and elbows, neither willing to break the kiss. It is only when they finally roll over the edge of the desk that they break apart, and Shepard's eyes grow wide when she realizes that they're floating in mid-air, slowly rising towards the ceiling. Liara smiles, eyes ablaze with blue and purple light.

"Your turn," she whispers.

"My turn," Shepard agrees, and begins to kiss her way down Liara's body; stops for a few moments to nuzzle her breasts, to suck her small, dark blue nipples, to tease and tug at them with her teeth, but she is too impatient to keep it up for long. She licks and kisses a trail south, until she reaches the asari's wet and inviting sex. Spreads her open with two fingers and breathes against the slick, sensitive flesh, and then, when that makes Liara shudder and gasp, gives her a little nudge with her tongue.

Liara's hands come down to fist in her hair, pull her close and even though the asari's thighs clamp down over her ears, she hears Liara's breathless whisper, echoing her own words: _Don't tease me, it's been two years._

Shepard grins and slides two fingers into Liara's yearning heat, and Liara goes stiff; she curls her fingers up and begins to thrust, short, forceful strokes, then follows with lips and tongue.

Liara moans softly and curls towards her, arms and legs tightening around her, trembling. 

Shepard eases a third finger in alongside the first two and increases her efforts; raises her other hand to her lover's breasts.

Then she does exactly what Liara did to her a little earlier. Wraps her lips around the asari's clit and begins to suck.

Liara comes in complete silence, bucking and twisting, sending them spiraling down towards the floor again, until finally her concentration breaks, completely and utterly, and they fall the last half-meter, roll and tumble, and come to rest in a little pile of tangled, sweaty limbs.

"Sorry," Liara whispers, nuzzling Shepard's neck. "I thought... I could hold us."

"Worth it," Shepard assures her. Then she props herself up on her elbow and gives her lover a mischievous grin. "Are you up for round two, Dr. T'soni?"


End file.
